A Day In the Life of the Renegades
by Kei Jones
Summary: A series of drabbles about Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry intereacting. Leah hates her boobs, Michael Buble inspires and almost kiss, and Rachel fails to see the 'awesomeness' that is Chuck Norris. Jake and Leah go shopping. And WHAT is Leah doing?
1. What I Hate

A Day In the Life of the Renegades

What I Hate...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but have had similar conversations to this one.**

* * *

"I hate…sauerkraut." Quil says out of the blue. Every once in a while we all take a break from patrolling Chateau de Cullen and just hang out a bit. I was actually planning on catching up on a few Z's until Jake and the gang showed up – scratch that _I'm_ still planning on taking my nap while watching 'Man On Fire'. I've learned that these boys' heads are sometimes filled with odd random thoughts that either revolve around food, sex, girls, cars, food, games, sex and food again. Apparently, Quil feels like complaining about Old Quil's choice for dinner last night.

"I hate the color orange, what's your point?" Embry asks with a growl. Looking at him he obviously was nap bound too until Quil interrupted him.

"Just some random thought that popped up." Quil admits with a smile as he stretches out in the recliner.

"But it's good for you." Seth states from the floor not turning away from the movie.

"Still doesn't mean I have to like 'em." Quil answers back.

"And what's wrong with orange?" Seth asks choosing to ignore Quil and focus on Embry, still without taking his eyes off of the TV. I snuggle into the back of the couch with a huge yawn that brings tears to my eyes.

"It's an annoying and obnoxious color like pink. 'Sides it's a fruit and not a color." Embry states throwing out.

"A color can be annoying and obnoxious?" Seth questions finally looking away from the TV.

"Yea, it can."

"Wait…wasn't your lucky shirt orange?" Jacob asks from the other end of the couch with a chuckle.

"No! It wasn't lucky my mom just kept telling me that I looked good in it and…so I wore it." Embry snaps mumbling the last part. The three guys laugh at Embry as I get ready to slip off into slumber. But, I'm rudely awakened by sharp slap to the face. Opening my eyes I see Jake's feet in my face. The bastard is trying to lay out on the couch with me? I glare down at him but he only smiles and shrugs back at me. Obviously my death glare is ineffective when I'm tired – duly noted. So instead I scoot down and instead of using the arm rest as my pillow I'm going to use Almighty Alpha's shins. They're nowhere near as soft but at least my neck won't be at too much of an odd angle to cause me some problems later.

"What do you hate Seth?" Quil questions as I let out another big yawn. God, I hope I'm not getting to the point where I'm too tired to even sleep. That would suck.

"Uh…nothing." Seth says after some thought.

"Nothing?" Quil asks in disbelief.

"That's bull." Embry says nudging Seth roughly with his foot.

"No, there's nothing that I hate. Why should I hate anything?"

"I hate infomercials." Jacob throws out earning strange looks. Even I have to look down at him with a 'say what?' expression – please note still tired. "Yea, they're stupid and pointless. Most of that crap isn't even worth the shipping and handling that they always want you to pay. Like the so-called new 'Feet-tastic'." Jacob says with the faked enthusiasm of a commercial. "They actually expect people to shell out twenty bucks so that their heels won't crack? Puh-lease, its cocoa butter. I can run to the nearest corner store and buy a tube for like $5 bucks but because it's from the 'Far East' and some other BS people should 'order now'." Jacob says and I nod my head agreeing with him. Infomercials are full of shit but instead of voicing my agreement I shift uncomfortably between the back of the couch and Jacob's legs.

"That's…logical…I suppose." Seth admits slowly nodding his head.

"Alright, Lee, it's your turn." Jacob says jerking me with his leg. Damnit! And I was so close.

"Turn for what?" I ask groggily.

"What do you hate?" Jacob asks and I can hear the sarcastic humor in his voice. Since my transformation I've became known for hating everyone and everything; which isn't totally true. I just hated Sam and Emily while everyone and everything else only highly annoyed me. But the truth is things have gotten better and I guess it's just these small little moments that make everything semi-okay. I don't feel so alone by playing video games with Quil and Embry, reminiscing with Seth and finally joking and arguing with Jacob. So since I'm only half-way alert I decide to answer with what I hate right now. The thing that is making it hard for me to get comfortable and take a nap.

"Boobs." I answer flatly and manage to maneuver my right boob under Jacob's leg. Now they're together and that's how they like it.

"Wait, what did you say?" Embry asks sitting up and looking at me.

"Boobs." I state again before snuggling into Jacob's leg. _This is so much better_.

"Boobs as in like…'idiots'? Or like your boobs, boobs?" Quil asks.

"As in my boobs. They get in the way, they get tender and they make finding the right shirt a bitch." I explain with a small pout. Sure the guys may like 'em but sometimes they're more of a hindrance if anything. And then sometimes I wind up pinching myself getting one caught between…I don't know. Hell, it happens when I sleep wild I guess. Thus why I hate them right now. They are making it hard for me to sleep on Jacob's legs, damnit.

"Wow…that's like a guy hating his balls. Weird." Embry comments looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"I don't hate them." Jacob says as if that is supposed to make everything all better.

"Jake, why?" Seth asks looking at Jacob in disbelief while shaking his head.

"Well…I don't." Jacob says shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure that makes the Twins feel very appreciative." I say as my eyes only get heavier.

"Wait, you name them too?" Quil asks sitting up at full attention as I nod my head.

"No different then you guys naming your penis." I say finally drifting off to sleep. I'm not sure what else is said after I drift off but I'm sure someone will catch me up when I run patrol again. Like I said boys' heads are full of random shit. So are girls too, I guess, but I will admit it's definitely the random stuff that makes days like these interesting.

* * *

A/N: So this idea hit me really really late one night. Typed it up and then just like everything else it was saved and forgotten until an interesting conversation on Twitter broke out. Thanks to Reijilie for talking my lazy ass into just posting it. So this is really just going to be a series of pack drabble because when with friends and especially guys no topic is truly taboo. Spoken from personal experience. But you know what to do. Read, fav/alert/REVIEW! I'd much prefer a review but I do appreciate the alerts and faves - but lemme know what you like about my stories and ideas.


	2. Crazy Love Pt 1

Crazy Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song used.**

* * *

I head out the forest as my stomach rumbles loudly startling a snoozing dove. My shoulders slump as I realize that I'm too far from home to grab a quick bite to eat and not really feeling in the mood to go hunting. Fastening up my shorts I start walking towards the Clearwaters since Sue always has food inside the fridge despite having to continually keep two wolves fed and any other passers-by. My steps begin to slow as my destination comes into sight and with my heightened hearing I hear music coming from the back of the house – the kitchen. I jog around the back curious who could be playing music and why in the kitchen; Sue rarely even bothers with the TV when she's cooking.

Walking up the back steps the door is open and as I look carefully through the screen I see none other than Leah Clearwater cooking _and_ dancing…_and_ singing. I do my best to hide out of view as she sings along with some song on the radio. I can't help but chuckle as she continues dancing around the room grabbing things from the lazy Susan or puts something else away. She knows where everything is, how much to add and when to turn down the fire at just the right time. It's strange but I've not really ever seen _this _side of Leah; the quiet, smiling, content, domesticated Leah. Leah has really changed since leaving Sam's pack and joining the Renegades. Guess she really just needed to get away from Sam and Emily so that she could heal in her own way; not having to be there in their presence every single day of their budding 'romance'.

She still has her moments of sarcasm and cynicism but that's just her view on the world or other things. But she's smart, witty…and as she dances again, her hair lightly touching her face I'm reminded of how beautiful she really is. Suddenly a tune comes on that gets Leah really excited as she runs to turn it up. My eyes widen as she sings along with Michael Bublé's Haven't Met You Yet. It's a song that I thought very contrary to her usual, or rather, what I thought she'd be interested in.

I'm Not Surprised  
Not Everything Lasts  
I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,  
I Stop Keeping Track.  
Talk Myself In  
I Talk Myself Out  
I Get All Worked Up  
And Then I Let Myself Down

I Tried So Very Hard Not To Loose It  
I Came Up With A Million Excuses  
I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility

And I Know Someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

I Might Have To Wait  
I'll Never Give Up  
I Guess It's Half Timing

"The other half's luck." Leah really does have a beautiful singing voice and before I know it I find myself standing in the doorway smiling at her.

Wherever You Are  
Whenever It's Right  
You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life

And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Possibility

And Somehow I Know That It Will All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

They Say All's Fair  
And In Love And War  
But I Won't Need To Fight It  
We'll Get It Right  
And We'll Be United

My smile only grows as she gasps seeing me watching her and for a split second I see the anger she's become famous for try to break through. To avoid that anger and not to lose that carefree smile I walk up to her, taking her in my arms and dance with her. I'm not a very good dancer but she doesn't seem to mind as the chorus of horns plays in the background and we both dance and laugh around the Clearwater kitchen.

"And I know that we can be so amazing. And being in your life is going to change me. And I can see every single possibility." Leah sings softly and the way she looks at me in that moment has my heart racing.

Holding her this close feels so good and my smile only grows as Leah only laughs harder when I mistakenly step on her toes. I've not shared a moment like this with anyone before and I want this to last…just a bit longer. I watch as she sings along "I can see every single possibility"

"And someday I know it'll all turn out. And I'll work to work it out. Promise you kid," I whisper quietly to her closing the gap between us, "I'll give so much more than I get." And I know that the music keeps on playing but I don't hear it anymore and I don't think Leah does either. In this moment there's just me and her; just the two of us. My hand lightly touches her cheek and her eyes close as I lean in. I don't hear the car pull up or the door slam. Don't even hear the front door open and the sounds of footsteps heading in our direction. Our foreheads touch, our noses bump and I feel her sweet warm breath against my lips as she sighs.

Oh You Know It'll All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid To Give So Much More Than I Get  
Yeah I Just Haven't Met You Yet

"Leah, dinner smells really good, OH!" Sue says coming into the kitchen and me and Leah separate quickly. I look up to see Sue looking in between me and her daughter with her mouth hanging open. I look at Leah and she's blushing probably the same as me.

I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Oh Promise You Kid  
To Give So Much More Than I Get

I Said Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love...  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Love, Love, Love...  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

"Uh…Sue, I, that is, uh…we," I begin stammering not sure exactly what to say and only vaguely aware of what was about to happen. "I WAS JUST LEAVING!" I blurt our suddenly and quickly wave bye to Sue and throw a quick glance at Leah. She nods her head biting her bottom lip not even really looking at me; not that I really expected her to. I run out the same door that I came in heading for the tree line. Once in the trees I phase and turn to face the home of the girl I just almost kissed.

"So…Leah," Sue says teasingly and I can hear the smile on her face from here. "You and,"

"I really need to go to the bathroom." Leah blurts out and rushes out the kitchen.

"She likes him." Sue says knowingly and I feel my heart dance again as I turn and run for home. Sue's words playing over and over again in my head.

_Leah likes me!_ I'm just glad no one else is phased as I play Leah's dancing in the kitchen over again in my head and the moment of our almost 'perfect kiss'. I'm only brought back down to Earth when I phase back heading towards the back door when I see Quil and Seth waiting on me. Who knows…maybe Sue is right and Leah does like me. But getting Leah to kiss me again or even come close is going to be hard. But I think I can do it…I know I can do it!

* * *

A/N: So this randomly hit me while listening to Michael Buble Haven't Met You Yet while in the car with my mom and niece. Who at 2 is starting to become a walking lyrical genius. Did you know they soak up everything like a sponge? It's really freaky because things I said three weeks ago she remembers and word vomits back at me. But after I picked it up and told her who it was she snatched it and ran down the aisle towards the cash register screaming 'MICHAEL BUBLE! ADDIE! ADDIE! I HAVE MICHAEL BUBLE!' -_-; But...this is going to be part 1 of Crazy Love and will randomly throw in some other Renegades moments and just because I love watching you guys go back and forth over who the guy is...I'll leave it at that. LOLOL. Yea, so it's down to two wolves. But I feel pretty good despite the 2ft of snow outside and I finally sat down and typed something up. -_-; Now if only I can climb over this 'being a lazy ass' hurdle and finish typing up New Day, Worth Waiting For, Leah's Propaganda, Decision and Leah Clearwater: Through Our Eyes. Yea, I have the stories just been real REAL lazy. I want a laptop so bad. -_-; But it has to wait since I'm going to Tokyo in the spring. WOOHOO! \(^o^)/


	3. Chuck Who!

Chuck Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I do think Chuck Norris is awesome! **

* * *

My brother is a dork; not only _is_ he a dork but he's an overgrown, childish and immature dork. Not many people seem to realize this very simple and obviously true fact; with the exception of Isabella Cullen, who broke my poor brother's heart, and Leah Clearwater. And yes, I am completely aware that Leah wouldn't hesitate to make me Emily's mirror twin if she _ever_ caught wind of me classifying her in the same category as the pale, albino, necrophilia loving martyr-wanna-be Isabitch. But Leah knows and always has known how goofy and immature my brother and his two best friends can be. Maybe it's mostly due to the fact that she also has a younger brother, who would follow _my_ brother off a cliff and not even blindly, but because he idolizes Jacob _that_ much.

But the point is that this is just another reason why I enjoy hanging out with Leah. That and she doesn't think _all_ of the boys in the two packs are just so…'great' or some other overwhelmingly positive adjective to describe the lost boys. Leah will gripe about each of them openly and fairly. She listens to me when I complain about Paul whether it's about his stupid patrol schedule, his appetite, him and Jacob fighting or just the way I always give in to him when I mean to be a woman and stand by my guns. The world isn't all sunshine, rainbows and…and singing bluebirds; it's Technicolor with dark storm clouds, winding paths through a bramble bush and dark, sweaty, techno bass booming music at some random dance club. The world is real when I'm with her and is some sort of semblance to college life before I came home for the summer.

Don't get me wrong. She's not always dark and morbidly a Goth girl who writes dreary and depressing poems that comes with two razorblades; one for your wrist and one for the idiot pact buddy down the lane that'd do anything just so long as she's not alone. But she is real, moody, funny and…so different from the rest of the girls that I'm forced to hang with because 'it's safe' or 'I can actually complain about having to find some old sweats for Paul because he keeps tearing them' without much explanation. Leah's recommendation is to just buy all the guys a set of purple pants like the Hulk. Not only will they not have to worry about them tearing their pants or them phasing and being naked in front of some random hiker; not that it's happened yet. Our search was unsuccessful; who knew finding purple pants would be so hard. But it was a perfect excuse for the two of us to go shopping.

It is after our shopping trip that I am reminded of my brother and his friends' dorky-ness. As we walk inside arms full of bags I see him and the rest of his pack along with Dad sitting down and watching TV. Jacob is laid out across the couch hogging it leaving Seth on the floor and Embry and Quil in two love seats. We receive a dry and flat-toned greeting showing how wrapped up into the program they are. I go to my room and drop off my bags as Leah heads to the kitchen. When I come back I find my dorky brother quickly sit up and make room on the couch for Leah. I find this very interesting because he _never_ moves for anyone. She sits down beside him with a soda in her hand and seems totally comfortable. I join her on the couch since this particular spot is treated like gold or some sign of authority and power in our home. I move around and squeeze in between Leah and the armrest which thus forces Leah to try and make room pushing her closer to Jacob. He refuses to budge but a sharp look from her and he relinquishes the excess space on the couch.

I silently make a mental note of the power my friend has over my brother. Turning my attention back to the TV I notice that there's some guy, old guy, with crow's feet around his eyes and red hair…and what's the deal with the cowboy hat? Just as I'm about to open my mouth to question what we are watching Paul comes in, "Texas Ranger?" There's a quick nod from everyone in the room saves yours truly and giving me a quick peck on the cheek he squeezes in between me and my armrest. I'm certain some sort of male/wolf/boy show of power took place since his arrival or at some previous date that prevents Paul from taking the space at the opposite end of the couch. That and experience has taught me that Leah and Paul will, generally on a good day, just be water and vinegar (an atom bomb and the ground on the bad days) so them sitting together is never a good idea for the safety of all animate and inanimate objects within the vicinity.

Here again comes my brother's stubbornness as he glares daggers at Paul who remains completely oblivious to the dark look of malice, hatred and pure annoyance. Leah also isn't too pleased with the newest arrival to the couch and just like before gives Jacob a look, with an added sigh, and he moves down grumbling to himself saying things that I'm sure I wouldn't appreciate, Dad wouldn't approve of and Paul must be used to as he doesn't respond. We watch one episode and to my shock and horror another episode of this Walker, Texas Ranger starts up again. "What is this an hour block?" I question as all eyes turn towards me.

"It's a Texas Ranger marathon." Jacob states and it is then that I notice that he has the TV remote in his hand resting against his temple. In other words, I'm not getting it without a fight of epic proportions.

"So that guy with the red hair is Chuck Norris then?" I ask finding myself very bored especially since every time I try to strike up a conversation with Leah I am promptly shushed by the walking testosterones.

"Yea." Jacob answers shortly sounding frustrated with me. Good, if I keep this up he and the boys might just head over to the Cullens and leave me in control of the TV.

"And _why_ are we watching this?" I demand giving my brother the same attitude back.

"_We_ are watching it because we _want_ to. Nobody asked _you_ to stick around." Jacob says never bothering to tear his eyes away from the TV.

"Well _I'm_ here because _I_ live here and because _Leah_ is here too. So, what she's allowed to stay but I'm not?"

"_Leah_ isn't talking during the show." Jacob states back and I suddenly realize that I've not had this matter-of-fact, snotty kind of conversation in forever. "And _Leah_ also knows that Chuck Norris is awesome." Jacob says smiling and I'm confused. Is he smiling because of Leah? Because, for some strange reason, _he_ actually thinks that Leah might actually even give a _damn _about effing Chuck Norris?

"Chuck Norris is _not_ awesome." I tell him feeling that this is definitely the dumbest conversation I've ever had in my life…then again this is my dorky brother and I'm pretty certain that there have been dumber ones in the past.

"Did you know that if Chuck Norris has five dollars and you have five dollars; Chuck Norris still has more money than you." Seth states matter-of-factly with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I ask as the room erupts into laughter. "That, that doesn't make any sense." I say looking at Seth my eyes narrowing.

"Did you know that Chuck Norris counted to infinity – twice." Jacob throws out as the laughter continues.

"What?" I am flabbergasted by the absurdities that I'm hearing and the boys along with my father laughing. "Who needs to even _count_ that high?"

"Chuck Norris." The room answers in unison.

"Did you know Chuck Norris is a man of few words but of many roundhouse kicks?" Paul adds into the insanity of this Norris conversation.

"If you want to see a list of Chuck Norris's enemies then just check out the extinct list." Quil says holding his side laughing and in tears. It keeps going on with the boys and even Dad throwing out the weirdest and dumbest 'facts' that obviously _can't_ be true about Chuck Norris. Like, according to Embry, underneath his beard Chuck Norris doesn't have a chin but a third fist? I mean what the hell? And the whole entire time Leah has sat listening and every once in a while shaking her head – she also agrees. She must be so used to this that it doesn't even faze her – the poor girl. No wonder she was always in such a bad mood over a year ago.

"Okay, that's enough." I say holding my hands up. "You guys are idiots! That's it; plain and simple. Oh, and as for your little argument that _Le-ah_ would agree with you was totally wrong. She hasn't said a word _since_ this idiocy started." I say getting up from the couch and expecting Leah to follow me. My little comment is enough to wipe the huge smile off my dear brother's face as he looks down at the woman who is now tucked under his arm.

"Hey, Rach," Leah says with a yawn. "Did you know," Oh dear God, no, "that Chuck Norris went to a Burger King, asked for a Big Mac – and _got one_."

"Leah?" I call her name looking at her like she has betrayed me and all woman kind by participating in such a thing. Jacob hugs her tightly as they all laugh.

"Did you know the Devil took Chuck Norris's soul? So Chuck Norris went to collect it, when he saw the Devil he roundhouse kicked him to the face and the Devil gave his soul back." Leah finishes up and falls into Jacob's hug laughing hard as even Paul shoves her playfully.

"How do _you_ know any of this?" I demand hoping for an answer that will help me bring Leah back from the Dark Side.

"They're from 100 Fun Norris Facts." Leah says with a shrug wiping away a tear.

"I don't even know you anymore." I say harshly shaking my head at her.

"I do." Jacob says rubbing his cheek roughly against Leah's as I only shake my head at her.

"Yea, but to be fair to you, Rach." Leah says and a small ghost of a smile begins to form on my lips. I knew my friend was still in there and she's going to say something that will prove that she's only recently picked this up from the immature 'Renegades' plus Paul. "The only real reason that Chuck Norris is cool is because Bruce Lee is dead." And my face falls and Dad chuckles.

"What does Bruce Lee have to do with Chuck Norris?" I ask with a defeated sigh. I'm surrounded by idiots.

"Duh, Enter The Dragon where Chuck Norris got his ass handed to him. Bruce Lee snatched off a fist full of his hair and then," Leah proceeds to blow as if imitating the scene, "blows it back in his face." I turn and head towards my room to nurse my hurt ego as the guys congratulate or agree with Leah on her comment. My brother is a dork and Leah has always been one of the coolest people I've known. She's always been so well rounded and just got along with anyone and everyone before the Cullens came along. But within the last 2 years the two of them have gotten closer and closer leaving me to believe that love is blind and changes the parties involved. I've changed because of Paul and he because of me. Just maybe the same holds true for Jacob and Leah; he's not as hot-headed because the old Jacob would've blown up at me and we would've had some serious argument over the TV remote. Instead he's snide, sarcastic and yet oddly calm; especially with Leah around. Leah on the other hand smiles so much more now then she ever has that I can remember. Jacob, especially, seems to make her happy and I guess in the end that's all that really matters. Who am I to judge their weird dork-tastic relationship?

Getting up from my bed I head back into the front room and take my spot in between Leah and Paul. I look at Leah as she explains to me that now it's a 'Bruce Lee marathon'. The night wears on and Leah falls asleep on Jacob's chest and he has an arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. He's a dork but he's definitely developed much better taste in women.

* * *

A/N: So there's an update. This idea came to me when my nephew suddenly threw out Seth's first Chuck Norris fact and it has since spiraled out of control with me in the lead with the Burger King fact. I do not own Chuck Norris either but I do think he's awesome and that his continued popularity is because Bruce Lee is no longer with us. I will never say anything negatively untrue about Chuck Norris because _I know_ that: "Chuck Norris has killed many people just by giving them the finger." BOOYAY! LOL.


	4. A Day At the Mall

A Day At the Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters or the stores mentioned.**

* * *

He's not sure what has happened to exactly bring him to this situation – to this realization. He's thought back over the last few days, weeks, months, years…hell, he's gone all the way back to pre-school. It makes sense and yet at the same time it makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. How does it work out when you suddenly realize that you're in love with someone? Well not just someone – this isn't just _any_ old person. No, this is his friend's sister, his beta, his own best friend – _Leah_. Jacob looks up watching Leah as she's standing in front of a mirror looking at her feet. Yes, he, Jacob Black, had agreed to go shoe shopping with Leah Clearwater. Well actually he didn't agree because she didn't necessarily _ask_ him to go shoe shopping with her. He frowns thinking about how he's spent the last what? Forty-two minutes sitting in this uncomfortable tiny ass chair holding other bags from Forever 21, Hot Topic and even the Coach store. Why is there a store strictly dedicated to purses? There's not a guy's wallet store…is there? But she asked him simply for a ride to the mall so that she could do some shopping all courtesy of the Pixie leech giving her a huge gift card…who knew they came in such a large amount.

"Hmmm…I don't know." Leah mumbles to herself still scrutinizing over a pair of yellow peep toe heels. He has to admit that they do look good on her and make her legs look even longer. Leah Clearwater has legs that could go on for days. "It's not like I go _anywhere_ to warrant them." Leah mumbles to herself with a small pout. Jacob straightens up thinking that _finally_ she's going to acknowledge his presence and ask his opinion on the shoes. It's what his sisters always did when they _made_ him go shopping with them. He's been waiting for Leah to realize that she's not _made_ him stick around with her from store to store. That he's here because he _wants_ to be here – for her, with her. He could've been at the arcade down at the other end of the mall, the food court, Game Stop playing one of the demos. Surely she must realize that this would be total hell for him if he didn't enjoy watching her bend over in search of a size 8 ½ - although he's _not_ enjoyed the other girls' boyfriends getting a view of the same thing either. Jacob growls quietly as he looks over the group of guys who are _still_ hanging outside the store smirking and whispering amongst themselves about the 'tall Indian girl with the short skirt'.

"Lee." Jacob calls out his patience starting to wear thin.

"Yea?" Leah calls back not even tearing her eyes away from the shoes or a pair of wedges she's now holding.

"Get the shoes." Jacob states and feels his breath hitches as Leah _finally_ looks at him. Her soft hazel eyes looking intently into his own eyes and her plump lips scrunched up into a slight pucker.

"Getting bored? I told you that you didn't," Leah says but is cut off by Jacob.

"I _know_ what you said and you _know_ what I said. But I'm telling you to get the shoes because you _obviously_ like them." Jacob says getting up from the chair stretching. "And besides they look really good on you." Jacob adds walking to stand behind Leah and smile at her reflection.

"Well just me liking them and you _claiming_ to even know what you're talking about when compared to the practicality of the shoes are different matters altogether." Leah says back leaning on Jacob as she puts the shoes back on again.

"Practicality?" Jacob repeats placing a hand carefully on Leah's waist – for added balance, of course.

"Yes, I have to be practical in my final decision. I don't want to buy a pair of shoes that I'll _never_ wear or might destroy because of Paul's big mouth."

"What if you had a reason to wear them?" Jacob asks as Leah admires the shoes one more time.

"Well, then I could see getting them." Leah says hesitantly not really seeing where this is all going.

"Alright, then it's decided." Jacob says gently pushing Leah down into the closest chair.

"What's decided?" Leah demands with a frown as Jacob kneels down in front of her and removes the shoes before boxing them up.

"The shoes, of course." Jacob answers grabbing both boxes of the shoes Leah was so indecisive over. Leah blinks as if trying to make sure she's seeing what's really in front of her. Jacob takes the opportunity to hand the shoes to the sales girl and grabbing the rest of Leah's bags follows her up to the counter.

"Wait, Jake. Wait." Leah says jumping up and joining him. "Just because you say 'it's decided' doesn't mean that I'm getting the shoes." Leah says with a frown.

"Ok." Jacob says nodding his head and throwing in a casual shrug.

"Then she can put the shoes back." Leah says with a hint of finality in her voice eyeing the sales girl.

"She can…but, she's not gonna." Jacob answers with a smug grin. "She would _if_ you were buying them. But you're not so there's no need." Leah looks up at Jacob wide eyed and completely stunned. The girl at the register can only smile back and forth between the two loving the exchange.

"You can't buy those shoes, Jake." Leah states while narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't see anyone else interested in buying them." Jacob answers and then nods his head agreeing to the amount of the purchase. "You're not the only one Pixie gave a gift card to." Jacob throws out winking at Leah.

"Yea, but, Jake you can't. I can't take them – that is I'd never wear," Leah begins finding herself stuttering trying to make sense of the whole exchange.

"Thank you and you two have a _very_ nice day." The girl at the register says with a huge smile that only grows as Leah glares at her.

"You too." Jacob says and then puts his arm around Leah's waist and leads her outside the store. Narrowing his eyes at the group of the guys still hanging outside the store he feels a sense of satisfaction as they all quickly move on.

"Jake." Leah says earning a huge grin.

"Look, you're my beta _and_ my friend. I just want to do something nice for you every once in a while." Jacob says nonchalantly. "So, I got you the shoes you wanted. That go with the yellow dress from Forever 21," Jacob says holding up said bag. "And since its Friday night you will have a place to wear your new outfit to." Leah freezes staring at Jacob and he can't help but think she looks cute when she's clueless.

"Have Sam and Emily planned something tonight and this is just your way of buttering me up so that I will go?" Leah demands angrily.

"What? No, oh gawd, no." Jacob says shaking his head. Since breaking off from Sam's pack he's been grateful to no longer have to put up with the imprints sickening love and signs of affection. That and last time he crossed paths with Sam he wound up with a pretty nasty scar across his chest – at least he came out the better in their confrontation. "You know I can't stand Sam anymore than you. No, I'm talking about a date, Lee."

"A date?" Leah asks repeating the word thoughtfully.

"Yea, you remember them, right? Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Boy asks girl out, girl says yes. Dinner, movie…and…I'll think of something from there." Jacob says shaking his head – he's just improvising all of this as he goes.

"So…you…like me?" Leah questions teasingly as she leans into Jacob's chest.

"Well…yea, yea I like you. Why the hell else would I follow you from store to store watching you try on every dress and pair of shoes in the stores?"

"A dare." Leah answers matter-of-factly. Jacob snorts and suddenly wishes that it had been a bet because it'd be the easiest 60 bucks he ever made.

"Nope, no dare. So…are we on?" Jacob asks starting to feel anxious. Sure Leah seemed to be warming up to the idea of him liking her; but this was Leah Clearwater and she had no problem cutting guys down no matter what.

"You did buy the shoes and _it's_ the least I can do to say 'thank you'." Leah says thoughtfully as she walks ahead of Jacob.

"The least would be nothing – actually. But you like me too, right? So it only makes sense, right?" God why is this suddenly becoming so hard? Can't she just say 'yes' and be done with it? Jacob Black hasn't asked too many girls out – in fact, he's never asked a girl out. His first 'date' was with Bella and she asked him to go with her.

"Well…I like you…a little." Leah says holding up her thumb and index finger with a little space in between the two.

"That's a start." Jacob says laughing and taking her response as a 'yes'.

"So…I guess I'm done shopping then?" Leah asks as Jacob's smile only grows and he directs them out the closest exit.

"Yes, besides I have to go and get ready."

"And actually _plan_ our date?" Leah asks before wrapping her arms around Jacob's bicep. Jacob can't help but feel a bit smug knowing that he's walking out the mall with Leah Clearwater on his arm.

"I thought girls like guys to be spontaneous."

"I can already spontaneous phase into a giant wolf. Spontaneity has lost it's novelty with me."

"Well…I think I can change that." Jacob whispers into Leah's ear before kissing her temple gently.

"We'll see." Leah says turning her head to hide a blush. Jacob bites back a chuckle knowing better than to call Leah out about her shy behavior. Besides he's excited about his first date, first _real_ date with Leah. Dinner and movie seems easy enough…but right now he's gotta remember where he parked.

* * *

A/N: So here goes another update. This is based off of an experience I had with a friend at the mall...not sure how things will work out. Hmm...but anywho I'm super excited right now because I'm going to...wait for it...wait for it...THE TWICON IN CHICAGO THE END OF JUNE! \(^o^)/ WHOO! I'm going to meet Kellan, Alex, Bronson and Kiowa! It's just some of my fave WILFs. I'm already being told by co-workers to behave myself and to avoid any sexual harassment charges. LOL. But I'm waiting on a friend to see if her hubby will let her go - HA! She's going anyway with our without his permission. She's just playing it cool. I spent the WHOLE day thinking about Alex. ^_^

And, and...Chaske will be in Indianapolis along with BooBoo! Now, don't get me wrong. I still HATE Sam but Chaske is so hawt especially with his hair growing out. Sighs. ^_^ I'm gonna get my photo taken with the wolves. *sings to herself and dances* And there my heart goes racing and me not breathing. Phew...but you know what to do.

Even if you don't review at least tell me if you've gone to a Twicon or are planning on going.

KKJ


	5. Dominance

Dominance

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Twilight characters. Oh, but if I did you can't bet your Jacob Black pics (which I know you all have - don't lie) that he'd not've imprinted on Bella's kid or ANY child for that matter.

* * *

**

Collin casually walks home, his head bobbing to the music playing in the small iPod he received; a gift from the leeches if you can believe that. He hadn't done much to aid in the stand against the...Voltures? Vitals? Bolturri? Well, whatever or whoever the hell they were, they weren't coming back anytime soon. Now if only the rest of the leeches would leave then life would be perfect.

Collin freezes the moment he feels a cold chill shoot up his back. He has a bad feeling about...something. Turning around, he sees nothing but the road behind him and dark clouds out over the ocean. The wind doesn't carry the scent of any danger, or rather a sickly sweet scent. Hoisting his backpack further up on his shoulder, he turns and heads towards the woods. He can run home in wolf form just as quickly. Stripping off his bag, iPod and clothes, he phases into a huge dark grey and brown wolf. Even in this form he can't shake the feeling that something...that something is going to happen? The cold chill is gone and is now replaced with an odd tingling sensation. _'Hello?'_ He calls out but doesn't pick up the thoughts of any of his brothers - _there isn't anyone running patrol?_ Gathering his bag in his massive jaws he takes off towards home.

Collin's mind is clear of any thoughts as his senses are straining to pick up the slightest noise or scent that maybe out of place. Out of the corner of his eyes he catches a flash of something bright and...what was it white? Turning to face the direction, he freezes and his ears quickly move trying to catch the noise of a snapped twig? Rustling leaf? Hell, anything at this point. He tries to fight back the whimper that is itching to get out. After all he's a spirit warrior and spirit warriors shouldn't be afraid of anything - at least that's what Paul has said.

Out the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of the creature again. He turns, dropping his bag and growls menacingly. Whatever it is, it's quick. Collin's legs stiffen as he puffs up his chest and let the fur along his back and hackles rise; Jacob does it all the time and it not only makes him look bigger, but scary as all shit. He hears a loud huff of air; like a harsh canine cough. Turning around to quickly face the creature he notices the white creature is on the other side of him. Collin whips around and around trying to get a good look at the creature that is circling him. He's scared at this point - terrified even.

The creature continues running circles around him, causing him to spin around and around and...around...until he's dizzy, literally. Collin stops spinning and shakes his head to get the world to stop as well. He hears a dry leaf crumble under the weight of 'the creature' and whips around on unsteady legs to see a huge light, silvery gray wolf looking at him.

_'Leah?'_ Collin calls out and he mentally rolls his eyes as Leah's head cocks to the side in a very canine fashion. _ 'She can't hear me_.' Collin says as he lets out a sigh of relief; it's only Leah. His tail wags happily knowing that he's not in any danger and especially now that he's certain he's not the only wolf out there.

He ducks his head a little, laying his ears back in a wolf fashion of one submitting to the dominance of an older pack mate. His eyes widen, taking her in and his teenage mind can't help but wander to the stored up images of Leah phasing and standing naked before him. '_Gawd, she's beautiful'_. Collin thinks, happy that he doesn't have to worry about censoring his thoughts for once. He can picture her, now, shoulder length hair replacing the silky silver coat, her gold wolf eyes becoming that warm, soft hazel color and the long, lean legs going from four to two. Collin feels a strange, warm sensation overtake him, and he just has a sudden urge to approach her.

Standing up to his full height he carefully pads over towards Leah; after all he's been warned to steer clear of her temper, tongue and her jaws. Leah only looks at him intently as if trying to make a decision about something. She doesn't oppose his movements and he continues moving towards her. He whimpers gently trying to get her to realize that he doesn't mean any harm and his warm tongue flicks out and licks her nose gently. His tail wags happily as his kiss is accepted with a quick jerk back but no growl. He lowers his tail and sniffs her nose, mouth and her neck – '_she smells _so_ good_.' Leah's groan only sounds like a seductive moan to his wolf ears as he roughly brushes his head against her neck wanting his scent to mix with hers.

Collin continues his rough head play with Leah as she stands up and he continues moving down her body, his nose furiously taking in as much of her scent as he can. They had told him that Leah was trouble but right now she seemed far from it. The wolf inside of him wants the female to accept his advances; sure he's only 14-yr and she's 21 but what's 7-years? It's only ONE year difference in their current forms. Collin groans greedily as he moves closer to her rear and he fights the urge to tuck his nose under her leg to really get to her intoxicating scent.

Suddenly, without warning, Leah's warm body disappears and before Collin has time to register where she has gone; he feels a pair of strong...legs? Collin's heart beats rapidly as he feels a weight on his lower back and around his sides. Looking over his shoulder he is greeted with a quick nip to the back of his neck forcing him to look forward and all common sense and logic leaves him.

A few seconds later the weight is gone, as is the pressure on the back of his neck. _'You're mine now, pup.'_ Leah sings in his head and just as quickly as she appeared, she disappears. Sitting down, Collin _tries_ to process what the _hell_ has just happened. One minute he's brushing up against Leah and the next she's...she...?

_'Did Leah just dry hump me?'

* * *

_

A/N: Alright...so an explanation is needed, ne? Well...this is an inside joke with my ex-boyfriend. Once while out walking we saw two dogs, male and female. The male was doing what all dogs do and that was sniffing the female and trying to get to her lady bits. Alluva sudden out of _no_where the female jumps behind the male and humps him! AND he just stands there and takes it. I laughed so hard because 'oh how the tables had been turned' and the female looked back at the male like, 'whatcha gonna do now, BITCH?' And then she went on to play with a Frisbee. ROFLMAO. And the owner explained that it's not uncommon for dominant females to hump other dogs, even males - it's an act of dominance. Thus, I started dry humping my boyfriend when he got out of line to show my dominance. So, yea *sniffs and thumbs nose* he's still my bitch. HAHAHA!

I have to say that this is the shortest chapter I've ever written...but what do you expect? I'm sick.

So do that wonderful thing you all do after reading and that is 'review'. Fill up my email with your comments, questions and 'loved it'. You all have NO idea how much love I feel when I check my phone and see like 16 emails and 10 of them are reviews! So c'mon and make my day. Also this is just a series of random drabbles that don't necessarily follow a specific timeline. Jake and Leah's continuation from the last chapter will be coming soon. Promise!

Love you all! Hilja, ses and Cu...I am SO ready to read y'all comments. LOL. WILF GIRLS FOREVER!

And thanks Cu for proofing my story. Phew, glad I didn't have to look at those mistakes over the weekend and 'Go what the hell was I thinking?' – Again!


	6. Dominance Pt 2: Collin's 5 Stages

Dominance: Collin's 5 Stages

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters which is cool because on second thought, it wouldn't look good if word got around that I was sleeping with Tay-Tay. You should never sleep with someone you work with, professionally - so that means that Blackwater is perfectly fine and logical. Just saying.

* * *

**Collin sits in school, in history class, in a desk that's much too small for his, still, quickly growing frame. Both his textbook and notebook are open, pen in hand but the words in front of him and the words coming out of his teacher's mouth are not comprehensible. At this point in his life _nothing_ is comprehensible; nothing makes sense. A few days ago he had a run in with Leah Clearwater and she had…well, she dry-humped him. Just the thought alone is enough to make him shift uncomfortably in his seat and try to readjust himself; but still…do girls do that?

_No, of course not…although; no!_

Denial; was the first step in Collin's mind over what had happened. It hadn't happened, Leah Michelle Clearwater had _not_ dry-humped him, Collin Ray Hawking. She hadn't, she couldn't have; these were the things he kept telling himself on his slow walk home. Every sudden noise made him jumpy, edgy; it's not that he was scared at that point. Far from it, he was excited and confused. He had eventually made it home, slept on the issue and when he awoke it was all just some weird wet dream or walking fantasy that he had. Never mind the fact that instead of him humping Leah it was the other way around. There's nothing gay about being humped by a girl, right? Absolutely not. It was still a hot thought.

However, this morning, Collin went from denial to anger.

"Hey, Collin, you'll never guess what happened to me last night." Brady says quickly, excitedly and in a hushed tone.

"Uh…do I even want to know?" Collin asks skeptically noticing Brady's excitement and the huge grin plastered across his face. Between the two of them, Brady was the heavy hitter having Collin beat by about 4" in height and 30-lbs of muscle. Collin was lean and built for speed, much like Leah.

"Man, _this_ is fucking awesome news." Brady says his whole body shaking. Collin frowns at Brady's trembling body unsure of whether it's from the excitement or something much more dangerous. Looking over Brady's shoulder he notices Jared and Paul glaring at the back of Brady's head.

"Alright, just tell me already. You need to calm down before Jared and _Paul_ get over here." Collin hisses. Brady quickly looks over his shoulder to see the two older wolves in their pack watching him. Throwing out a nervous smile, he nods his head and waves letting them know he's alright.

"Okay," Brady says after taking a deep, calming breath. "I'm Leah's _bitch_." Brady says as the smile across his face only grows. Collin's brow furrows, his mouth turning into a deep frown and his eyes narrow. For a moment, both boys are silent as Collin searches Brady's face for some sort of explanation or clarification on what his best friend just said.

_Leah's…bitch?_

"Wh-what?" Collin breathes out.

"You heard me, man." Brady says roughly patting Collin's back with a laugh. "So…she didn't _necessarily_ come out and call me _'her bitch'_." Brady says rolling his eyes and throwing up air quotations for emphasis. "But it's been _implied_. How awesome is _that?_" Brady says wrapping an arm around Collin's shoulder and pulling him in for a tight hug. "I mean, I know it's not cool or anything for a guy to be a bitch but, _damnit_ bro, I'd be Leah's _anything_ if it meant I could,"

The rest of Brady's words are drowned out as Collin begins to try and process the new information. Had, had Leah dry-humped _Brady_ too? Why? Why Brady?

"What happened?" Collin asks stopping Brady short in his conversation. Collin looks inside of his locker, unable to look at his best friend awaiting the truth.

"She humped me, man." Brady says with a far-off gaze. "I'm just waiting for my chance to do it back to her because," Again Brady is drowned out as Collin feels his heart beginning to race.

_She did it to Brady too? Why? Why _him_?_

Slamming his locker shut, Collin turns and storms away from Brady leaving him confused. Collin doesn't hear Brady calling his name, telling him 'not to be jealous' and laughing at the whole situation. He was angry, stage 2.

Collin spent most of his morning classes going over the incident in his head. Leah had said that _he_ was hers. Not _Brady_. Why did she pick Brady? Wasn't _he_ enough? Sure he had been in denial about the whole incident ever occurring but that didn't mean that Leah could just brush him off as if _he_ didn't matter. Did Leah _not_ care about his feelings? He wanted revenge; he'd make Leah pay for humiliating him like that and then discarding him for meat-head Brady.

_But how? How do you get revenge against Leah Clearwater?_

The thought had been occupying his mind and he couldn't think of anything. Using Sam and Emily weren't an option because Leah couldn't give a flying fuck about either of them. Seth was a possibility but he was a year older than Collin and could probably kick his ass; and then, of course, Leah would kick his ass for messing with her little brother. He couldn't come up with a decent revenge that would let him feel vindicated.

The thought of snitching _had_ crossed his mind but that was given up the moment an image of Paul Meraz laughing his ass off at him for it. He'd never live it down that he was dry-humped by Leah Clearwater.

_But…she did choose me first_.

Collin couldn't deny that simple fact that Leah had chosen him _before_ Brady. Was Leah trying to start her own pack? Had she grown tired of Jacob Black and the rest? Leah starting her own pack would mean that there were _three_ alphas in La Push; two males and one female. He'd heard her thoughts, so did that mean that he had already defected from Sam's pack? Did Sam already know? Would Sam kick his ass for leaving? Did he have to leave home? Would he live with Leah? Would he sleep in her room, in her bed? If Leah's room was like all the others on the Rez than it meant there wasn't a very big bed and it wouldn't be able to hold no more than two people.

_Brady can sleep on the floor. She chose me first, so I get to _sleep_ with Leah._

Does he?

The bell rings signaling lunch and Collin quickly grabs his things and bolts out the door. He has so many questions that need to be answered. Only Leah can answer them and he knows exactly where to find her. Maneuvering through his classmates, he quickly makes it outside and heads around to the student parking lot. Leah _always_ drops off her pack's lunch and can be found next to Jacob's car.

His heart racing, Collin rounds the final corner to the student lot and freezes. Leaning against the windshield of Jacob Black's Rabbit is Leah Clearwater. His breathe is taken away as he looks her up and down, her long legs fitted snugly in her black skinny jeans, her breasts stretching the tiny dark red tee she's wearing and her plump, juicy, full lips are wrapped around a straw of what looks to be a strawberry smoothie.

_Ok, God, I know we don't always talk. But, uh…uh, what the _hell_ am I supposed to do? Okay, maybe that's not the best way to start off a prayer request. Give me strength to talk to Leah. Please, please, please don't make me punk out and make a complete fool of myself. If you let me talk to Leah, have her tell me that I'm 'special' and – and, I don't know what else. But…I'll, I'll never take your name in vain, again – ever! I'll go to __Sunday School__, pray more; I'll get baptized…wait; I already am._

Taking a deep breath, Collin walks over towards Leah thinking of all the ways things can go wrong or, hopefully, right. He's already bargaining; stage 3.

"Sup, Collin," Leah greets with a short nod of her head the moment he's within a few feet of the car.

"Hey, Lee-Leah," Collin greets back. He's unsure of what to call her; Sam calls her Lee-Lee and she _hates_ it. Jacob and the rest of her pack call her Lee but is he that familiar with her yet?

"How's it going?" Leah asks before turning back to her smoothie.

"Go-good," Collin responds back as his voice cracks due to his nerves. Silently cursing himself, he pushes on. "So, uh…how, how are you?"

"I can't complain really." Leah says after giving his question some thought. "But you're here because you've got some questions, right?" Leah says turning her body around so that her legs are dangling on the edge of the Rabbit's hood. Collin nods his head and moves the strap on his backpack further up his shoulder. "You want to know what _exactly_ happened two days ago, am I right?" Leah asks.

"Yea," Collin says quickly nodding his head.

"You want to know why Brady too, yea?" Leah says standing up and moving within a few inches of Collin; another nod of his head. "Well…I can't tell you why just yet." Leah says turning around nonchalantly with a slight lilt to her voice.

His shoulders slump the moment the words pass her beautiful lips. It's strange but his chest aches, he feels light-headed and his body suddenly seems to weigh a ton. This isn't the answer he was expecting; an explanation or something – anything, really.

"What _can_ you tell me?" Collin pushes looking up at Leah expectantly. Leah's tall but not freakishly tall, Collin notices. At 14, he's already 5'9" and that puts him at eye-level with Leah.

"Well," Leah drawls out but is cut short as a low, deep and threatening growl resonates behind Collin. Whipping around he comes to nose to chest with Jacob Black. "Hey Jake." Leah greets casually as Collin quickly backpedals to put some distance between himself and the hulking man.

"Ja-Jake," Collin greets with a slow nod of his head.

"What's going on here?" Jacob demands, his eyes never wavering from Collin's. If there's anything that you learn fast as a spirit warrior it's to _not_ piss off an alpha; especially not the 'true' alpha of La Push and _not_ when Leah Clearwater was involved.

"Nothing, Collin just happened to be walking by and I said 'hey'." Leah explains taking her post next to her 'Almighty Alpha'. "Ease up on the kid, Jake. He's not causing any problems." Leah continues with a deep frown on her face.

Collin feels his heart kick start again the moment Jacob 'eases up' and frees Collin of his threatening glare. His lungs begin expanding and contracting with much needed air that neither Collin's mind nor body was even aware was missing. Collin is aware suddenly of his brow covered in sweat, the clammy sensation in his palms and the semi-hard on that he had attained by being so close to Leah Clearwater has fizzled out.

"Fine," Jacob says with a sigh before wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulders and pulling her into his side. "So what you bring me for lunch?" Jacob asks as all seriousness, intimidation and aggression is gone the moment he looks down at his beta.

"Don't forget the rest of us." Quil says excitedly making Collin suddenly aware that the rest of Jacob's pack is present. Collin watches with envy as Leah brushes past him and pulls a huge bag out of Jacob's car. He is quickly forgotten as Leah is escorted away by Jacob and the others surrounding her. They all sit down at 'their' bench and begin eating their lunch together.

Leaving school property isn't a big deal when you go to tribal school; everyone is allowed to eat lunch wherever they want. What upsets Collin is the fact that Jacob's pack always eats _together_ and seems to do _everything_ together. Sure, he and the others could eat over at Sam and Emily's but there's no guarantee that the _whole_ pack will be there. One of the older wolves is always busy with their imprint; Paul goes visit Rachel and have their 'alone' time together with Jared and Kim doing the same.

"Look like a big happy family, don't they?" Brady comments. Brady's unexpected appearance snaps Collin out of his thoughts. Looking up at his best friend, he can only nod his head in agreement. The two friends look on in quiet, somber moods as Quil makes some comment that earns laughter from his brothers and a french fry to the face from Leah. "C'mon, man, let's get something out of the cafeteria." Brady says with a heavy sigh.

Nodding his head, Collin turns to follow his best friend back to the building. Looking back over his shoulder, he's filled with a bit of sadness, envy and uncertainty. Questions swirl around in his head; why is she doing this? Does she want to leave Jacob's pack? The small pack bicker over drinks and it's obvious that Leah wants the one that is being held by Seth. After Seth denies his sister her drink, commenting, 'you were too slow', Jacob relinquishes his earning an appreciative smile from his beta.

_Of course she's happy. Look at her_.

The heavy and suffocating 4th stage of depression only lasts until the two reaches the double doors of the building when Collin smirks up at Brady.

"So…you know she humped me too, right?" Brady immediately freezes; the door opened only half way, his eyes wide in disbelief and surprise.

"No way." He throws back chuckling lightly and shaking his head.

"Sorry, man, but it's true. And she got to me _two_ days ago before your little run in." Collin states with smug satisfaction as he follows behind.

"Fuck, seriously?" Brady asks with a sense of awe for his best friend. "Well…one can't be first in everything." Brady concedes with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Did she tell _you_ why?" Brady asks and Collin shakes his head.

"She said she couldn't just yet."

"Well…she'll tell us when the time is right." Brady says casually with a confident smile. "Just because we can't see the big picture doesn't mean we should sit up worrying about it, right?" Brady says with a bright smile.

"Right," Collin agrees returning Brady's smile. The 5th stage of acceptance is finally achieved as Collin agrees with Brady's reasoning. Leah has some kind of plan in mind and even though she can't tell them what it is just yet shouldn't mean that he sits up moping over it. Leah has always looked out for the younger wolves even though they are a part of Sam's pack. And if it means eventually they'll be sitting with the whole pack, enjoying lunch, cracking jokes and bonding – then so be it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this idea just hit me out of the blue while at work and I was working on the update for Wake-up Call. So don't worry its coming; there's just been so much going on in my head with the story, the characters, who to focus on next and then putting it all down in words instead of vivid pictures inside my head. I was hoping to have that update done along with this one but…sigh, my sis just got the first DVD of True Blood in from Netflix and…it's a wrap! WE'RE HOOKED! My sister still thinks it's slightly hypocritical that I find it creepy that Bill was standing outside of Sookie's window as opposed to being in the corner. I told her it's still creepy. But according to her, 'Well you wouldn't find it creepy if Jacob Black was outside your window.'

To wit _I_ responded back with a, 'Hell nah, it's not creepy. That's a half-naked, ab-tastic, tanned hottie outside my window. Besides…as a black person it's just creepy and wrong to see some random white guy standing outside your window.'

Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I've offended anyone…but OH MY GOD IT'S TRUE! I've grown up with stories of the ways things were in the south when my great-grandma was growing up. No good comes of it! LOOK AT BELLA! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO LEAH! RUINED OUR BLACKWATER LOVE! So if you see some random white guy standing outside your window, you tell him, 'YOU TAKE THAT SHIT ELSEWHERES!' And yes, you leave the 's' at the end of elsewhere, than you call the police. See a random black guy outside your window…you know what? Do the same thing. O_o? Huh…well I can never be accused of racism. But the point is _I_ don't see the good of hanging outside people's windows at all hours of the night or day unless they going to throw something down at me…that I want…like chocolate.

But there I go rambling again. ^o^ Hehehe. So…the update for Wake-up Call is slotted for posting by Saturday afternoon – that's a promise! AND CAN I GET A ROWDY WHO-DEY! CINCINNATI BENGALS BEAT THE INDIANPOLIS COLTS! YOU'RE NEXT SHITSBURGH! YOU BITCHES ARE GOING DOWN! *looks around quickly* And get the lube ready because we are going to so FUCK YOU in the ass! I can only say that to ONE, and I repeat ONE Pittsburgh fan – so it's not often I get to express that sentiment and decided…why the hell not and do it here. God, I love football season. =3

So read and review! Tell me what you think and then that way I'll learn more about each and every one of you. Show this girl some love. XOXO


	7. Leah Strikes Again

Leah Strikes Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but if I did…there'd be so much more of the wolves to expect. Move over Cullens! You're cold, dead and socially awkward. **

* * *

'_She moves stealthily through the darkness. Her paws digging into the rich earth, clawing carelessly into the earth as the fresh scent is engulfed by the mist around her.'_

'_Uh…okay,'_ Jacob says raising a mental eyebrow at Leah's thoughts.

'_The small nocturnal creatures scurry away from her, seeking shelter in their burrows, holes and whatever sense of security they can find. But there is another kind of prey that she is after; mice and owls are the least of her concerns.'_

'_So does this mean that you're cooking after this?'_ Seth asks sounding hopeful.

'_Her ears twitch as she hears the slight rustle of fallen leaves off in the distance. Her ears acting like radars turn trying to pinpoint the location of the source.'_

'_Uh…are you serious, Lee?'_ Quil asks and confusion begins to spread throughout the pack. Every once in a while Jacob has the whole pack patrol as one; the simple act of being out together as a pack eases any concerns or insecurities he has about his pack mates being out alone. Plus, it also allows them to strengthen their bond as a whole…well, when they aren't all in their own little worlds – like Leah is now.

'_Lowering her head, ears laid back and nose to the ground she tracks a scent. The creature has left an easy trail of subtle destruction in its wake.'_

'_Lee, what have you found?'_ Jacob asks stopping in his tracks as he sniffs the air.

'_Small snapped branches, grass and flowers laid flat are just some of the signs that are used to follow the creature.'_

'_Leah if there's a vampire you have to say something.'_ Seth whimpers starting to feel scared. Leah has been known to track a vampire down alone, never bothering to alert her pack until she's spotted the creature.

'_Since when do we monologue?'_ Embry asks as he tries to push his way into Leah's thoughts; so that he can see what she's looking at.

'_Your sister is weird.'_ Quil states matter-of-factly.

'Girls_ are just weird.'_ Seth throws back.

'_She freezes suddenly, her body tensing,'_ Leah states, continuing on with her monologue unfazed by her pack mates comments. Her body reacting just as she explains it; none can tell whether the action is happening first or Leah is explaining it. However, they can all feel the fur rising on her hackles.

'_Leah, this isn't funny.'_ Jacob growls as he turns around trying to figure out Leah's location. Through her mind's eye he can't figure out where she is and the not knowing increases his anxiety.

'_The fur on her hackles and spine raise, her ears flatten back against her skull and her lips curl back. Lowering her stomach to the forest floor, she moves in, slowly beginning to circle the object of her search.'_

'_Alright, what the _hell_ is it? If it's a leech say _something!_'_ Jacob yells in all of their minds. Everyone stops but Leah and try as they might, none are able to pinpoint her location or get inside of her to figure out what _she_ thinks the scent is.

'_Jake,'_ Seth calls out. There is a hint of a questioning in his tone that leaves Jacob unsure of what to do.

Jacob growls in frustration and toys with the idea of giving Leah an alpha command; to force her to tell him what it is she's doing. The only thing that prevents him is the simple fact that the entire pack is out together. With the other five of them out there together, if something did happen they would be able to react quickly. That and he promised Leah that he'd never use an alpha command against her.

'_That was a stupid promise.'_ Quil snaps as he sits down. A low growl escapes his throat as Leah's actions begin to affect him; his fur standing up, the air around him stirring with tension and a sense of foreboding overcoming him.

'_Man, just calm down. Leah's obviously not after a vampire because then she'd call the thing a 'fucking leech'.'_ Embry offers up as logic to the whole situation.

'_She comes to a stop suddenly catching a glimpse of what is she's been after.'_ Leah continues, her paw stopping in midair and her head still low beneath her shoulders.

'_Finally, maybe we'll get to see what she's after.'_ Embry says with a sigh of relief.

To the pack's confusion there is nothing; none of them are able to get inside of Leah's head to see what it is she's looking at. Jacob begins to feel his unease building again as a whimper escapes his throat. No one seems to know where Leah is even as they span out and begin to back track their steps trying to find her scent.

Leah continues to follow her prey, only allowing her monologue to give them any insight to her actions. There is no description of her surroundings, no recognizable landmarks such as the fallen tree, covered in moss with the odd marking that looks like an alligator or maybe a dragon, depending on who's describing it.

'_Settling her belly on the cool ground, she observes her unsuspecting prey, the creature larger than her but still with the element of surprise she may be able to take it down.'_

'_Is it an elk?'_ Seth asks.

'_Leah's the size of an elk.'_ Jacob states with a frustrating growl as the idea of something being bigger than Leah out there worries him. _'Leah tell _me_ what it is.'_

'_She inches in closer with the skill of a natural born killer. The grass and foliage around her dare not rustle and ruin her chance. The prey is a foolish creature – or maybe it's sick? Then again she could be just that damn good.'_

'_Uh…this is _really_ creeping me out.'_ Quil states as his tail tucks in between his legs. His haunches lower towards the ground and tries as he might, he can't fight the warm shiver that shoots up his spine.

'_Calm down, Quil. We're like the most dangerous thing out here.'_ Jacob snaps still trying to find Leah's scent. Her scent, however, continues to overlap with itself as if she's been running circles, figure 8s and some other kind of odd shaped geometrical patterns.

'_Her mouth waters as she can now taste victory in the air.'_

'_She's getting excited.'_ Embry chuckles as he quickly bounces back and forth from one paw to the other.

'_I – I don't like this.'_ Quil whimpers.

'_And without warning SHE ATTACKS!' _

The movements and thoughts are so quick and completely jumbled that confusion, awe and curiosity washes over the pack. Quil quickly turns around only to catch a flash of light gray only letting out a soft 'what the hell' escape his thoughts. There is a sharp pressure, like a bite, on the back of his shoulder, his hips stiffen as there is pressure being exerted on them and his mind drifts off to a sense of ignorant bliss. The wolf in him growls contently and Quil's thoughts slip to images of girls – girls that are _not_ his imprint. There is a quick and forceful push from behind him and just as quickly as it began, it is over.

'_BITCH!'_ Leah cheers and tears off back into the trees. Her thoughts are suddenly gone signaling that she's phased back into her human form.

'_What the _fuck_ was that?'_ Embry asks looking around wildly.

'_Heaven.'_ Quil growls out as he falls to the ground and begins rolling over on his back.

'_Did – did my sister just dry _hump_ Quil?'_ Seth asks, his voice a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror. _'Jake?'_ Seth calls.

Suddenly they are hit with images from inside Jacob's house. He's sitting on a chair, in the living room with Billy, Old Quil and Sam. There's a sense of disbelief and questioning in the memory.

* * *

"So let me see if I understand you correctly, Sam." Old Quil says speaking up and drawing Jacob's attention. "You say that _Leah_, Leah Clearwater, has been going around…and doing…what?"

"She's been humping my cubs." Sam growls. The three men exchange quick looks before looking back at Sam. "I _know_ how it sounds but its true. The cubs won't listen to me anymore. Brady goes around roughing up the smaller cubs talking about how he's Leah's #1 _bitch_."

_Now _that_ sounds like Leah_.

"Sam…are you sure about this?" Billy asks skeptically. "I know that Leah can be a handful sometimes but…she's not really all into this whole wolf thing." Billy chuckles while shaking his head. It seems as if he's talking to Sam about seeing a ghost or maybe a monster in his closet.

"I CAN'T HEAR THE CUBS! THEY ARE NO LONGER APART OF MY PACK!" Sam yells startling the two elders. Jacob only gives Sam a warning growl of his own.

"They aren't apart of mine." Jacob answers. "Leah is _still_ a member of _my_ pack and there's been nothing out of the ordinary."

"Listen," Sam growls, his eyes narrowing at the rival male.

"She's probably just fucking with you." Jacob states with a chuckle. "She's somehow convinced the cubs to go along with her little game. This probably wouldn't be happening if you'd learn to leave her the _fuck alone_." The humor in Jacob's voice disappears towards the end and is replaced with a vicious snarl.

Emily was planning some kind of party that she wanted Leah to participate in; meaning that it was Sam's job to get Leah to go. Jacob has grown aggravated with Sam and Emily's continual attempts to keep Leah in their lives when _she_ had no interest in what they were doing. It was like looking at his situation with Bella but only from the outside; Leah just wasn't _stupid_ enough to fall for their tricks.

"That's beside the point. What are _you_ going to do about it?" Sam growls weakly in a failed attempt to show off his dominance.

"I'm not going to do a damn thing." Jacob states. Giving Sam a smug smirk as he sits back in the chair, propping his feet up on the table before him and placing his hands behind his head.

"What?" Sam questions, his eyes growing big and surprise gracing his features.

"Look, I don't _believe_ you when you say that Leah is going around humping the cubs. That's _not_ Leah. What does she have to gain? What is the purpose? She's not starting a new pack – she can't. I think she's just messing with your head and I am _not_ going to end her fun."

* * *

From there the memory fades out as Jacob comes back to the present. If Leah was only doing this to fuck with Sam then why was Quil the so-called latest victim?

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa. You _knew_ that she was humping wolves?'_ Seth questions incredulously.

'_I'm with Seth on this one.'_ Embry throws in as he finally locates Quil.

'_Well…,'_ Jacob drags out and there is a suddenly awkward silence from Jacob as his thoughts are suddenly blocked.

'_How you feel, man?'_ Embry questions as Quil seems to come out of his stupor.

'_Uh…weird.'_ Quil admits as she sits up and shakes out his fur. _'I _know_ that _that_ shouldn't've happened…but it's okay.'_ Quil admits with a poorly executed wolf shrug. _'It's happened and I feel _really_ excited,_' Quil continues on explaining earning a 'ew' from Seth, _'and really calm at the same time.' _

A silence falls over the small group as they each try to process and understand Quil's explanation. They could all _feel_ the explanation that he was trying to get off; it was a combination of extreme excitement, almost giddiness, but at the same time there wasn't a need to run around and show it off. It was almost a feeling of 'right'.

'_Right? Uh…I don't know about you guys but this is just totally all sorts of fucked up bullshit.'_ Seth growls out while shaking out his fur in frustration. _'I mean my sister, _my sister_, has been going around _humping_ boys on the rez.'_

'_Bet I turn the tables on her.'_ Embry chuckles lecherously his thoughts slipping up into images of him and Leah _not_ in their wolf forms.

'_SHUT UP! THAT'S MY SISTER! I – I'M GOING HOME. I can't patrol anymore.'_ Seth snarls as he turns and heads for home running as fast as his paws will carry him.

'_So why do you think she's doing this?'_ Quil asks the moment Seth is gone.

'_I don't know but don't you even _think_ about pulling that shit on Leah.'_ Jacob snarls at Seth before he too storms off leaving a confused Embry and Quil behind.

'_He's being…sensitive about this.'_ Quil comments as he gets up and heads towards home as well. With half the pack gone there wasn't much point in continuing the patrol.

'_Well…maybe it's that alpha thing.'_ Embry offers up. _'Like how Jake and Sam hate each other now. Maybe that aggression will be directed at Leah now.'_

'_But Leah's a girl.'_ Quil states slowly as if trying to convince himself of the fact.

'_Look, I don't know but Jake could just be pissed that Sam was right. But…I wonder who's next? According to Jake's memory, Leah already got all of Sam's cubs and you just now.'_

'_Wait…why was I chosen _right_ after the cubs? Shouldn't she have got Seth before me?'_ Embry remains quiet, his thoughts running over what happened to Quil, Jake's flashback and his own thoughts. The idea of Leah humping sounding very intriguing – _very intriguing_.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this idea hit me while I was at work. It's really weird but today I woke up and started monologuing and before I knew it I was standing outside looking up at the dark sky and admiring the stars. -_-; I had to be in work extra early today for coverage; it's a double-edged sword in that I get to leave early – YAY! But…I still had to get up early. BOO!

But Leah has gotten the other cubs and Sam has found out. Sam is, obviously, very pissed because his cubs won't listen to him. Awe, they only listen to their momma wolf, Leah. Hehehe. Poor Quil but someone had to be next. And wait a minute…how come he can still be heard by the others? What _is_ Leah up to?

But getting back to the sole purpose of my A/N, to vent, rant, rave and lust over the WILFs, but has _anyone_ read The Pillars of the Earth by Ken Follett? If not you all _should!_ This is like the greatest book I've read since Pride and Prejudice and The Count of Monte Cristo. The characters are great and so memorable. This book has had me crying, laughing, growling and even gasping over the events. I try to talk to my sister about it…well, okay, okay. So maybe I'm _telling_ her about the book but since she's already read it she doesn't hold the same enthusiasm that I do. She believes I've become too emotionally involved in the story BUT THAT'S WHAT SO GREAT ABOUT IT!

But read the book and don't let the number of pages intimidate you. Also I've got the next update for WC half way done…but…(T-T) I'm not in a hurry to finish it. I blame Ken Follett for touching my heart. Nah, not really but I just need to suck it up and finish it. I believe that you all will love to hate it.

But as always thanks for reading and if you review. ^-^ Special hugs, kisses and exploding fist pound to you. I got a couple of new reviewers with my last update and as many of you know I _suck_ at responding back to reviews. -_-; When you think about it…I sometimes have a LOT of reviews and that's like 30 thanks – but you all know that I love the reviews and hearing what you guys think. ^_^ I don't mind the threats against myself or the wolves because it means you care. I'm just waiting on that flame…there's someone out there who keeps coming back for more but never says anything.

*points* I know it's you. You just hate my stories SO MUCH! It disgusts you but you're a glutton for punishment and keep coming back. You're wishing and hoping that either I'll get better or just give the fuck up. *nods head and crosses arms* I know, I know. I'm just waiting on you to say it! SAY IT!

Oh! And one mo~ore thing. Uh…how do I put this? I will be MIA Oct 26th. I don't know when I'll be back but I promise to try and have at least 3 or 4 more updates out before then…along with a Blackwater Halloween one-shot. ^-^ Why you ask? Why for Fable 3, of course. Hehehe. I'm even taking the 27th off to play and run all across Albion. HAHAHAH! I'M SO EXCITED! Does anyone remember the episode from 'Saved By the Bell' where Jessie was hopped up on the drugs and she sung that song? LMAO. That will be me after my 36-hr marathon. I will fall out and wake up in a glorious Albion haze. So I do _promise_ to be back…before Thanksgiving! For those of you not in the states that Nov 25th; so you have been forewarned. FOREWARNED! But…now it's time for me to get back to work. -_-; Stupid adult responsibilities. *kicks rocks*


	8. Only Option

Only Option

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for the cubs that I've named and given personality too…along with the hot Canadian wolves in my latest multi-chaptered venture ****Wake-up Call****. Shameless plugging? Oh, yes. *nods head* Oh yes indeed. Hahaha.**

* * *

Quickly throwing on his clothes, Seth storms into his house through the backdoor and only pauses long enough to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Screwing the cap, he throws his head back, desperately, gulping down the cold water letting it slide down his throat to ease the dryness and distaste that was there. Throwing his head back and letting out a satisfying gasp, he wipes his chin of the excess water that had managed to spill and run down from chin to his collarbone. His breathing still uneasy after the fast run home and the cold water only making his heavy breathes come out cooler than before. Seth's eyes narrow, his hand tightening into a fist, crushing the plastic bottle as he growls in anger, disgust and frustration over these turn of events.

_What the hell is she doing?_

The question turns itself over and over again inside his head but the answer escapes him. Leah has always been…well, the odd girl out but it only seemed to add to her charm. He wasn't by any means traditional or even conventionally, let alone conforming. Leah always felt the need to march to the beat of her own drummer – Sam was her one attempt at doing things the 'normal' way; but that was a total flop. Opening the refrigerator door, Seth grabs two more bottles of water before shutting the door and walking out of the kitchen. Leah was always that girl growing up that felt the need to beat the boys at everything – it was her stance to prove that a female was capable of anything that a male could and probably better.

_Maybe that's why she phased?_

The question rings out as Seth stops at the bottom of the stairs, finishing off a second bottle water, and a frown graces his lips. Then again…Leah always had a method behind her madness; her lashing out at the pack wasn't just about spreading her own pain around. Leah lashed out against Sam and the pack as a way of earning her freedom; if she was annoying enough _eventually_ someone would get frustrated and say that she wasn't worth the trouble. But, that never happened as Sam insisted upon still putting up with her attitude as if it was penance for the hurt that he had inflicted. Jacob just so happened to be another option meaning that she could stop with the snarky remarks and get away from Sam and Emily.

Bounding up the first few flights of stairs, Seth freezes as his ears reach out trying to locate any sounds of someone being home. He's greeted with silence as Sue was working another graveyard shift at the hospital and Leah…well, Leah was out somewhere probably laughing her ass off. He can't help but chuckle while shaking his head thinking about his sister's victorious battle cry of 'BITCH' likened to the Tick's cry of 'SPOON!' The randomness of the remark, coupled along with her hasty retreat did make for a hilarious moment in their lives. But the fact that his sister was going around dry humping the wolves of La Push wasn't something that sat well with him. Sisters weren't supposed to go around, sneaking up on her brother's friends and performing such acts of physicality and vulgarity. It was bad enough that the original pack fantasized about her and he's pretty certain judging by the looks the younger cubs give his sister when they think no one is looking, they are no different. He could tell the way they all quickly quieted down whenever he walked by while in the hallways at school that they were trying to avoid him overhearing whatever lewd comments they were making.

Rubbing his face roughly, Seth can't help but groan and let a whine escape his lips thinking about how unlucky he was to have not only a sister that transformed into a wolf but was the other's wet dream. The idea _sickened_ him because there was absolutely _nothing_ about Leah that was desirable. Finishing his ascent up the flight of stairs, Seth heads towards his room noticing that Leah's room is still dark and empty. Walking into his room, he hits the light switch to turn on the ceiling light and freezes the moment he picks up a warm, sweet and familiar scent.

"Hello, little brother." Leah coos and before Seth has a moment to react, he finds himself pinned to the floor. His eyes widen in panic as his thoughts replay the jumbled mess of images and feelings that were just shared by Quil.

_Oh shit!_

"Calm down, Seth." Leah chuckles lightly. Seth finds it hard to 'calm down' or even relax with his sister on top of him, his face pressed against the old dark blue carpet and his right arm twisted behind his back awkwardly.

"What are _you_ doing?" Seth asks with a hiss as he tries to push himself up but is thwarted with a sharp pain from his wrist to his shoulder blade.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Leah asks sweetly as she ruffles Seth's hair playfully.

_She's totally lost her mind. The wolf has finally got to her and she's going to eat us all…after the Cullens, of course._

"You tell me." Seth growls out.

"I need you to do me a favor." Leah says nonchalantly as she moves to sit on Seth's back. Seth's only response is a quick glance over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised and a deep frown marring his face. "You see…I've got this _idea_ forming in my head." Leah says tapping her chin lightly with her free hand. "And I need your help to bring it around full circle."

"What's the 'idea'?" Seth asks with a resigned and heavy sigh.

"Well…I can't tell you what it is just yet." Leah says shaking her head. "But _what_ I need you to do is to pledge your loyalty to me." Seth's body tenses for a moment as he looks back at his sister.

"Pledge my loyalty? Leah you're my sister – I'll always be loyal to you." Seth answers with a frown on his face. Leah's request cutting him deeper then he would've ever expected. How could his sister believe that he wasn't loyal and dedicated to her? She's always stood by his side no matter what and has always been that shoulder to cry on, that listening ear and even his best friend when no one else was there. Ever since Sam, he's remained by her side, watching out for her and even –

"_Now_ you get my point, yea?" Leah asks as she leans over allowing Seth a better view of her face. Her eyebrows are raised making her hazel eyes seem so much brighter and that light only adds more guilt to Seth. Truth was he _wasn't_ always loyal to his sister as a brother should. He'd left her behind in Sam's pack so that he could follow Jacob and protect Bella and the unborn baby. He hadn't consulted his sister, shared his thoughts or even invited her along. At the time, he wasn't thinking and simply reacted without ever bothering to think about what would've and could've happened to his sister if she wasn't able to break away from Sam's pack. "You've _always_ been loyal, faithful and dedicated to Jacob Black over me." Even though her tone is hurt, cold or accusing it still cuts Seth like a razor blade.

"I'm sorry, Leah, I really am. I wasn't thinking that night, you know that." Seth suddenly finds himself pleading.

"Yea, that's the problem right there. None of you _ever_ think – you simply react." Leah says with a sigh and a pout. "But it's time you fall into place, little brother. I'm not asking much and, in fact, _you're_ the only one I'm asking." Leah states as she shifts off of Seth's back and sits beside him. Seth breathes a sigh of relief once Leah is off of his back and sits up beside her; he frowns realizing that Leah still has a good grip on his thumb and wrist.

"Don't trust me?" Seth asks motioning to their connected hands.

"I just need to make sure you understand me." Leah says with a sweet smile. "I could just _make_ you submit to me like I've done the others," Leah states seriously. "_But_ you're my brother and so I don't want to degrade you like that _but_ I will still need you to know your place."

"Beneath you, right?" Seth asks knowingly and Leah smiles nodding her head. "What about Jake?"

"What about him?" Leah asks as if the question was completely silly and pointless.

"_He's_ the _true_ Alpha of La Push." Seth states and regrets his comment as Leah's eyes darken and her grip tightens.

"True but Sam has proven that practically _anyone_ can become the alpha. It's simply a matter of…position and power." Leah states matter-of-factly. "But, look Seth we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours _but_ I warn you – I'm _not_ accepting 'no' for an answer." Seth fights the cold chill that shoots down his spine at the hard glare that Leah is throwing at him. He's never been on the receiving end of that look and begins to wonder how the others could stand up against it.

Seth makes take too long to answer his sister because just as quickly as the first assault begins, so does the second. Seth finds himself pinned to the ground, Leah's arms holding him in a half-Nelson move, her wrists pushing against his esophagus and beginning to cut off his air circulation. Vainly, Seth struggles to break free of the hold and feels his panic and frustration growing realizing that in all of these years and despite his size he's _never_ managed to beat his sister in a fight.

"I warned you, Seth." Leah says in a sing-song voice as Seth begins to thrash about her. "Easy or hard and you've chosen the hard. So I strongly suggest _you_ tap out or otherwise we'll do this dance every day until either you submit or I grow bored and dominate you like all the others." The finality in Leah's voice leaves no room of doubt in Seth's mind. The wolf inside of him is already ready and willing to submit to the female, his older sister, because she has proven herself to be of a higher class then him time and time again. She's not a simple follower like he is and has a strong fighting spirit while he'd much prefer to make friends through light-hearted gestures and acts of being docile. However, Seth, the human, wants to make a stand against his older sister. There's come a time where a brother has to prove that _he is_ a man, the man of the household…but that urge is slowly fading along with his energy.

_Damnit, I can't believe she's still better at this than me._

Seth still continues to struggle, Leah laughing at his futile attempts to break the hold, her legs swiftly kicking his feet out from under him whenever he tries to find leverage. He curses her long legs and her flexibility as her legs manage to wrap around him leaving him helpless and prone on the floor. He's not sure how long he struggles, it seems like hours, but Seth eventually accepts defeat and taps on the floor. Before the third tap, Leah frees him from her hold and stands up over a heavily breathing Seth Clearwater.

"Alright, Seth, that's a new personal best for you." Leah states with a hint of pride in her voice as she looks at the time. "You lasted a whole 7 minutes this time." Seth looks up at the clock and silently curses himself; his personal best is just another 2 minutes more than normal. "Alright, so I'm just going to need you to _not_ phase until I let you know when to." Leah says with a groan as she stretches her arms out. "The cubs and Quil will be heading over here in the next few days. There will be plenty of food in the fridge and don't worry about Mom because I'll take care of that myself." Leah explains as Seth sits up and rolls out his aching shoulder. He listens to her orders silently with a frown not really understanding the logic behind it but finds himself simply agreeing and going along with it. There is no feeling of loss or a break from Jake's pack as there was when he left Sam's – it's almost as if he's still connected to Jacob and yet to the cubs all at the same time.

"Got it." Seth responds back to Leah's question confirming whether or not he understood his newest orders. Leah nods her head and heads out the door and into the hallway. "Wait…where are you going?" Seth calls after Leah, quickly getting up and following behind her. He's not sure but the idea of her leaving so soon leaves him feeling a bit anxious.

"Well now that the word is out I can't just stay here at home." Leah says with a chuckle. "Don't worry though, little brother, I'll manage." Leah says reassuringly. The confidence in hers puts Seth's worries at ease and he nods his head.

"Jake?" Seth finds himself still asking; he can't help but be curious about how Jacob is going to take the news that his pack is now down to…what? Two members: Jacob and Embry.

"Be honest, that you submitted to me and if he's got a problem with it then he only needs to find me." Leah says with arrogance dripping from her tongue. Seth only nods his head as Leah turns and walks down the stairs. He continues standing just outside his door as he hears the backdoor open and close behind him. He can feel her phasing in the backyard and with a sigh turns back into his room, picking up the fallen water bottle and plopping down on his bed. He's not really sure what Leah is up to but he doesn't have a 'bad' feeling about her actions. He is certain that Leah is more than likely planning on giving Quil a talking to about what his expectations are for the moment. Taking a swig of water, Seth lies back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling before letting out a heavy sigh. Just like he had total faith in Jacob's abilities he now has the same faith in Leah; whatever it is she has planned must serve some kind of purpose in the end.

Finishing off the last of the water, he begins to drift off to sleep and his mind replays the turn of events and some other questions.

_Who is going to be next?_

* * *

A/N: Alright so this idea suddenly hit me after waking up from a deep sleep. LOL. Oh, so Leah got Seth – that's two wolves in one night. She is on a roll!

Once again I really appreciate all the reviews that I've been receiving especially from some new readers or maybe just new reviewers. ^-^ I'm glad that you all like the randomness of the story and the humor that's in it. I mean _isn't_ Leah awesome? And who among us wouldn't take pleasure in humping our favorite wolf. Yea, just as I thought…NO ONE! But I'm finding these short, funny chapters to be easier on me than my longer more emotion and plot-driven stories. It's like a break from a long hard day at work.

Oh! And guess what I found outside my window when I woke up…a fox. I don't know about it…it was really weird the way it was sitting out in my front yard…I mean it is a sign or an omen? I won't lie I did entertain the idea of it being a shape shifter but it was too tiny. -_-; Just my luck I'd wind up imprinting on a midget, dwarf…little person, whatever. But I opened my window and shooed it away and yes, yes I did say, "Hey! Hey you! Up here…psst! Yea, you right there…YOU TAKE THAT SHIT ELSEWHERES!" And guess what…IT WORKED! I'm sure that fox thinks I'm so crazy chick now but at least he got the idea. I did yell after him to send me a bigger and hotter fox, preferably a wolf next time. And wouldn't you know it! The damn thing looked back. ^_^ Oh! I hope he delivers. Heheheh…but then again, it could've been just the canine in him looking back to check and see if the silly human was still there.

If that bastard, are male foxes still called bastards? O_o? But if he knows what's good for him, he'll stand and deliver. *shakes fist at window* HE BETTER!

But keep on doing that glorious reviewing that you've done. I cracked up at some of your reviews as it is sometimes odd to laugh at your own jokes by yourself. So I get to laugh along with you guys…albeit, minutes or hours later but it's nice to know that I'm not laughing alone. Oh! And, in case you're wondering, I **do** accept anonymous reviews so if you're a reader with no account just leave the name blank or come up with some totally, fucking awesome name so that I'll always remember it. ^-^ But the point is, there's no excuse not to show me some love, yea? Yea.

Night and loves to you all.


	9. The Humping Chronicles Conclusion

****The Humping Chronicles Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and write about them strictly for my own pleasure.**

* * *

They've been picked off one-by-one, the entire scenario seeming to be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel. Her speed has given her an unfair advantage as well as lacking the familial responsibilities that tethered the rest of the wolves close to La Push. Sue did not seem too hard pressed about her daughter's absence, Seth also was his usual happy-go-lucky self – even more so if that was even possible. She didn't have an imprint anywhere that needed her tender loving care and Jacob acted as if his missing Beta was a non-factor.

After Seth had crossed over to 'The Dark Side' Paul followed soon after. Apparently, Leah had caught him unawares at his most relaxed moment – with Rachel. A week and a half later Rachel still couldn't look at Paul with a straight face, the mere sight of him causing her to break out into a peal of giggles that left her gasping for air and face soaked in tears. The couple had stopped to grab some ice cream, walking together, holding hands looking like the perfect little couple. When suddenly out of nowhere, the streets completely deserted as if it was a setup from the word 'go', Leah lunged out of the woods, latching on to Paul and dominating him. And then just as quick as the 'attack' began it ended and Leah bounded off into the woods, her tail spinning like a gyrocopter. Rachel said the horrified look upon Paul's face was priceless. It later turned out that Leah had somehow gotten Rachel involved in the planning and executing of the whole thing; the reason why – unknown. Rachel didn't seem to hurt that Paul wasn't speaking to her but from what Emily managed to gleam from Kim his resolve was slowly breaking.

From there Jared was next to fall having been caught outside on his way to patrol and before Sam could react to…do what he had never worked out – it was too late. Leah had already run off, again, leaving nothing but a calm and cool wake. Despite the sudden attack the horror of the situation had quickly worn off and both wolves were left with a sense of confusion and calm, they seemed serene as if somehow everything was slowly falling into place.

The last attack had left Sam with _no_ pack as Jared and Paul had joined the cubs in hanging out at Leah's place, waiting for her great return. They all were acting as if they had each found the 'golden ticket' and she was Gene Fucking Wilder as the mysterious Willie Wonka.

Embry had fallen next and 'fallen' was using the term loosely. Out of loneliness and to escape Emily's continual questions of what Leah was doing, what was going on, what did all of this mean, can't you do something and the rest he'd gone to Jacob's to 'hide out'. Jacob and Embry had taken the sudden change in stride and were both sitting on a bucket seat in Jacob's garage doing their homework. Leah's pack patrolled every so often and with a full pack of fourteen wolves and Leah always phased it gave the others more free time.

Jacob and Embry had greeted him with nothing more then just his name and an air about them as if they had been expecting him. The conversation had started off normal and casual enough with how's it going – going, what are you doing – homework. This then led into grumbling about the paper that Mr.. Adams had assigned and Sam found himself slipping into an all too-normal and human conversation about the Second World War. Sam had always held a strong love for history, strong proponent of 'those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it'. Embry sat frantically writing down everything that Sam had to say on the matter while Jacob sat looking dumbfounded for a moment that Sam actually knew something that didn't involve 'the Elders said'.

It was…nice, to say the least, having a stress-free moment with Jacob and Embry. Not having to worry about who was patrolling, who was up next and if the cubs were causing trouble – or worst Paul. The animosity and tension between him and Jacob was a thing of the past at the moment and they were just two guys; one in high school dealing with the every day frustrations of teachers, tests, homework, papers, the spring dance and plans for summer.

Jacob had made some comment at the expense of Mr.. Adams that involved his bulbous gut and the age old problem of his gut erasing a portion of what he had written on the board. Embry had excused himself saying that he had to get on home for dinner otherwise his mom would ground him. Sam had only been vaguely aware at the time that Embry had looked out of the garage door at the rain as if he had heard or sensed something but dismissed it because Embry hadn't seemed agitated. After packing up his books and papers Embry thanked Sam for his help and told him not to be too far off because he'd ask for his opinion on his rough draft in the next day or so. Then Sam had been surprised as Embry and Jacob shared their usual good bye that Embry then turned and gave him a firm handshake that turned into a tight hug. The hug was like a welcoming; it was warm, heartfelt and made Sam feel as if he had somehow become part of a club.

Embry then walked out a simple light hoodie thrown on, the usual clothing item used to hide the fact that the wolves never got cold but it served its purpose of keeping wet hair out of their eyes. From there Sam kind of expected the light calm and ease to walk off with Embry but it remained and became more relaxed as he and Jacob worked on his latest project, an old 1996 Chevrolet Cavalier that had seen better days with damage on every part of the car but the roof, a blow head gasket and an issue with the starter.

The two had worked on the car until Jacob was called into the house for dinner and Sam realizing the time headed back to his own home. Jacob had told him that he'd see him later and there again was the welcoming hug. With his pack gone Sam felt a much stronger bond to the remaining wolves then he had felt since the whole mess started. It frustrated a part of him that Leah had taken away his pack, pissed him off that he had no idea why she was doing or how she was accomplishing it but he couldn't deny the peace he felt more and more with each wolf she captured.

The next day he had shown up at Jacob's garage and was surprised to see just Jacob frowning at his math book. The tiny pencil being clenched in his hand aggressively and without a doubt if Jacob grew frustrated the no. 2 pencil would suffer a horrible fate. At first Sam didn't comment on Embry's absence because who was he to say whether or not Embry was absent or not? Sam was an outsider that had just received his pass into the exclusive 'Renegade' pack just yesterday.

Sam offered his help, for whatever it was worth, to Jacob on his math homework. It quickly became apparent that math was neither of their strong points. The two argued over the proper steps to solve the solution and then both cursed under their breaths when despite everything neither got the right answer.

"Lee-Lee always helped me with my math." The comment had fallen from his lips without much thought and for a second the air had thickened between them, the unspoken aggression that had sat just outside the door had slipped a toe in and seemed to be rushing back in when Jacob only rolled his eyes.

"She always helps me with mine too." Jacob stated and then the air was lighter and the tension is put back outside to sulk and bid its time. "Everyone has their strong points and that's Lee's." Jacob said balling up his paper and tossing it carelessly on the floor to begin anew on the problem. Sam could only nod his head in agreement unsure of whether or not Lee-Lee/Lee/Leah was still a touchy subject or not.

Embry had shown up not to long afterwards with a huge smile on his face. He looked as if he'd found the meatiest bone in the world and was going to start gnawing on it once he said his piece. It dropped like a bombshell out of the blue which Sam wasn't too surprised about as the old saying went, 'you never hear the one that gets ya'. It was a saying that true in war, life and love.

"I saw Leah," That seemed to be all that was needed to be said. It then became clear to the two Alphas, if they were even worthy of being called that anymore, that they had finally lost the last sheep to the fold. "She has cookies." Embry had then offered up weakly as if it was a bribe and Sam couldn't help but chuckle, thinking the next time he'd see Leah she'd be wearing her old black t-shirt with the white wording 'Welcome to the Dark Side' on the front and 'We have cookies' on the back.

"So did she…uh?" Sam questioned hesitantly, his index finger twirling around in small circles before doing a small flourish signaling his lack of words. Jacob's eyes shifted from Embry to Sam and back at Embry again a blank expression on his face as Embry lets out a short chuckle.

"Surprisingly enough – no," Embry answered, shaking his head and a small hint of bitterness in his eyes. "She said I'd enjoy it too much." Embry finished up his explanation as Jacob laughed at him.

"Wouldn't you?" The answer back is a short 'yea, yea,' before giving what has become the usual response back of where he'll be – the Clearwaters, Quil's or home. Sam doesn't question Embry further as he hands over his paper for Sam's perusal before walking out with a short wave.

"And then there were two." Jacob said with a sigh before turning his attention back to more pressing matters – his math homework.

"You know if you give into Lee-Lee she'll be able to help you with your homework." Sam teased laughing at his own comment but stopped as Jacob looked up in thought as if seriously considering the matter.

"Could but she's been avoiding me like the plague."

Sam is unsure whether or not Jacob comment meant to convey that he would willingly join Leah's pack or that at some point or other he'd actively tried to find his Beta but with no success. Leah was quick on her paws and catching her would require team effort – _pack_ effort. Again, Sam brushed the thought aside much more content with the easy flow of the conversation and interaction he has going with Jacob.

The afternoon ends same as yesterday's did with Billy calling Jacob for dinner and the two saying good night to go their own separate ways. Walking an old worn and familiar trail Sam mulls over Jacob's parting words, 'Sam, is it me or do things just seem much smoother now'. Sam had to concede that things were smoother now and less stressful but that was where the conversation ended. Was this the whole point behind Leah's antics? That she was a much better leader then either him or Jacob? The most important question though was the one that had been nagging Sam since Collin first fell,

_Why don't you just take him back?_

It stood to reason that if Leah got her pack through a dominating act then why couldn't he? A part of him, the human side, wanted to argue that it was crude and vulgar but the wolf in him completely understood. It was a way of exerting dominance and deep down inside Sam _knows_ that they all could've fought it but for some reason didn't. Truth be known, Sam really didn't _want_ the pack back, the responsibilities, the stress, worries, fears and more lies that came with it. He'd gladly give up the role of Alpha now that it was certain that the pack wouldn't become the Cullens' lapdogs. Leah wouldn't stand for it and Jacob had stopped going to visit Bella altogether as their interaction was strictly on a professional level. The pack was in a sense reunited minus him and Jacob…but then why were they last?

Hearing a twig snap Sam looks up to see Leah standing before him. It's the first time he's seen her in months and he can't help but notice the changes in her appearance and persona. She seems taller and exudes more power and confidence then he ever could recall. Her hair is longer and he can't help but wonder if it's Jacob choice to let her grow it out or her own – but knowing the two of them it was a mutual agreement. But what really captures Sam's attention are Leah's eyes, they lack the dark, cold look of hatred, jealousy, loss and sadness. She is actually looking at him with a smile that is genuine and kind albeit a bit mischievous.

"Sam," Leah greets with a nod of her head. Sam returns it, his voice lost or at least being held up by the surprise that she's greeted him without any venom dripping from her tongue or sarcasm glossing her lips. "How are things going?"

"Good," Sam breathes out unable to fight the smile erupts across his face. His body warms up with a sense of wholeness as if he was finally complete. The two slip into a casual and informal conversation that is reminiscent of when they first started dating.

"So any word from Leah yet?" Billy asks over dinner of parmesan chicken pasta. It's a meal that Jacob knows Billy didn't manage to pull together by himself because it was far too healthy with vegetables and peppers mixed in. His only response is a deep sigh and shake of his head. "Well I'm sure she'll come back around once she's ready."

And that was the problem 'once she's ready' as it was Leah Clearwater and her timeframe was always some completely separate entity from everyone else's. Jacob won't vocally admit it within present company but he misses Leah and had tried, vainly, twice to hunt her down only to have her scent run cold at the river or the ocean. When he made her his Alpha Female the idea that she'd suddenly leave him for two months had never crossed his mind.

The two had talked about what to do with Sam's pack as the Council was starting to become more adamant in them becoming one again. Jacob told Leah that he had no interest in fighting Sam for the position in the middle of a yawn before nuzzling his nose into Leah's hair, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and ending the discussion with a kiss over the bite mark on her left.

They'd managed to keep their progression in the relationship a secret but Seth and Quil made it plainly clear that they knew what had happened between him and Leah. Seth had been surprisingly cool with the change and had passed on making any threatening remarks towards his Alpha about hurting his sister – maybe it was because Jacob was hurting over Leah's absence. So needless to say the more wolves Leah gathered the more knew about their 'secret' but he wasn't complaining. It was great that people knew he and Leah were an item on some sort of romantic level - but currently, it sucked!

Having said good night to Billy, Jacob pads to his room, his head hung low and thoughts of Leah, his math test, parts for the Cavalier and Leah again swirling in his mind. The stress level is much much lower then it has been since he first phased. The issues that he had concocted in his head for why he didn't want to be Alpha seem childish and ridiculous now - now that he's older, now that he actually gave it a try. Everything had been based upon Sam's experiences and Sam had it so much harder because it was _never_ his job. Running a pack was no different then being captain of the baseball team; everyone had their strengths and weaknesses. You played up one's strength and helped them build on their weakness. It was a group effort - a pack, where everyone knew their roles and the expectations.

As his hand touches the doorknob Jacob's eyebrows raises as a smile breaks out across his face. He catches a whiff of Leah's scent just underneath the door that envelopes him in a warmth of passion and lust. Steeling his face he opens his door more than prepared to be disappointed finding Leah already gone but his heart races as he finds Leah lying down on his bed. Judging by her breathing she's sleeping and shedding off his jeans he climbs right into bed with her. He ignores his wolf growling in disgust over the shorts and t-shirt that Leah is wearing more than happy that she's finally back. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulls her back to his chest and shushes as she mumbles lightly in her sleep.

"Hey, Almighty Alpha," Leah breathes out softly, her body stuck in between sleep and consciousness.

"Welcome back, Almighty Alpha Female," Jacob whispers back lightly brushing the skin of Leah's neck with his lips. He smiles against her skin seeing her lips curl in a reluctant smile. "I take it that you got Sam to join?" Jacob asks slowly working on relieving Leah of her clothes.

"Yea, he was pretty easy actually. All I had to do was ask." She explains shifting her hips to help Jacob. "Turns out he was more than ready to give up being Alpha. He was just worried that you'd fall back into blind, foolish love with Bella Cullen." He rolls his eyes and smirks as Leah snuggles into his chest.

"So I guess we're just one big whole pack now, huh?" Jacob asks wrapping the sheet around them both.

"One big happy and dysfunctional pack." Leah mutters as her own arms wrap around Jacob.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Jacob asks after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. Leah only makes a low humming noise that sounds like a question. "I _never_ would've thought of getting everyone by dry humping them." Jacob says before bursting out into laughter.

"Well...you guys were always saying to 'embrace' my wolf. So I embraced her and then everyone else afterwards." Leah giggles tighten her hug on Jacob.

"Tomorrow expect an 'embrace' of your own." Jacob adds as Leah lets out another yawn.

As the couple drifts off to sleep Jacob can't help but ponder over the idea of Leah finding a non-confrontational approach to uniting the pack. Needless to say it was very unorthodox but it got the job done and Billy did tell him 'you'll just have to find a way that works for you'. And in the end it worked and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Alright so FINALLY here goes the conclusion to the Humping Chronicles. Imagine my surprise as I was going through cleaning out my mailbox and found this. I could only cheer and then groan because I finished it back in September. FYI: Life sucks when it gets busy. Which is why I'm looking forward to Saturday, Cinco de Mayo, because I will be cooking some slow cooked pulled pork with cilantro lime rice and...AND the highlight margaritas! My brother likes to think that he's the Mixed Master but I'm going to show him what his little sister can do. Now...if only I can talk my sister into giving me her mixer. Sure she hasn't used it and it was a wedding gift but why just let it sit there, right?

Oh and some sound word of advice as I was reminded that I need new tires and my nephew is graduating from high school. Being an adult sucks! I hate it! Don't get me wrong because I am fighting it! But I don't think I can. *breaks down into tears* I wish I could click my heels three times and be a kid again. *clicks heels* There's no place like childhood! There's no place like childhood. ...It didn't work. Le sigh. Well let me get to work before I'm late. Enjoy your week!


End file.
